


Next door neighbour

by syusuke



Series: Batfamily short fics [2]
Category: Black Bat - Fandom, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dorms, F/M, Gen, Neighbours, University AU, alternative universe, med student cass, no powers, prompted, sport student kon, tech student tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Tim, Cass and Kon are all studying at the same uni and live in the dorm rooms.Tim and Kon are room mates, but their sleeping cycles really don't match. Tim does see Cass every so often in the hall, seemingly always in sleeping clothes. He is quite surprised when he sees her wearing a night gown one time.





	Next door neighbour

Tim was in a hurry. He had overslept and he really needed to attend the tutorium if he wanted to get extra credits. As he ran to the exit, he saw Cass in fluffy blue pyjamas smiling at him. She pushed the door open, as she held the small laundry bag closer. Tim shouted a quick thanks and disappeared in the campus.

Usually they chatted a bit whenever they crossed paths. Tim had gotten to like the quiet girl. She worked a lot and picked up the night shifts at the local Target whenever she could. It was impressive, how she managed to work and study for medical school at the same time. Tim had enough on his hands with studying. He was certainly thankful that he didn’t need to pick up a job. This way he could fully concentrate on his tech projects. If everything went according to plan, he could try his own start-up next year.

*

He was exhausted after tutorium and spending hours in the lab, working on his new programm. His head was pulsing with an oncoming migraine. He just wanted to sleep. The door was not his friemd and it took him several tries to unlock it. He tried to be quiet for Kon’s sake. His roommate slept 12 hours most nights, a luxury Tim couldn’t allow himself. 

Even after a whole hour, he couldn’t fall asleep. His head was now hurting so badly, he wanted to cut it off. He didn’t have any more pain meds and Kon never had any. So he got up slowly, willing the nausea away. It was 4 am, there was only one person who might be awake.

Tim was lucky, he could see a thin line of light under Cass’ door. He knocked. No reaction. He tried again: “Cass? You home?”

There was some dull sound. Furniture? Then the door opened slightly. He saw one dark brown pupil dilating, before he had to shield his over sensitive eyes from the light.

“Sorry bout bothering you this early. Do you have any pain meds?”

Tim sighed in relieve, as Cass turned off the lights. Before he even opened his eyes again, he was pulled into the dark room. Cass lead him to the sofa.

“Why are you hurting? Injury?”

“No, I think it’s a migraine. I already took all the meds I had.”

“Does it happen often?”

Tim shook his head and immediately regretted it. He tried for a smile, but Cass just held his head carefully and moved it. He felt the tension in his neck and shoulders, but it didn’t hurt. She gave him a curt nod and got some pills from her bag.

“You take one of these. Only one. The second one is for the case that it still hurts in six hours. You CAN NOT take it any earlier. Got it?”

“Thanks, Cass. If you ever need anything, I owe you.”

“That’s fine. Take the pill with some milk, it needs fat to work right. Now go, get some sleep.”

*

It was during summer break, when Kon was helping out at home. Tim had the room to himself and decided that he worked much more efficiently during the night. He had set up a coffee machine and the fridge was full of energy drinks. Nothing could stop him. His progamm was done, which meant he could fully concentrate on writing a companion programm. This time for a new security camera.

A soft knock interrupted him. Tim opened the door and saw Cass in worn-out shorts and a gray shirt with I won’t give up, but I’ll complain about it the whole time written on it. She suppressed a yawn.

“Hey Tim, my laptop broke down and I really need to finish this report…”

“Uhm, sure. Just bring it and I’ll take a look. I’ll make coffee.“

“You’re my saviour! Just a sec.”

 

*

They were pretty much the only people staying in the dorm during the summer. So when they got lonely, the spent the nights studying in the same room. Just sharing the space, not even talking all that much. Just silent company.

 

*

“Oh, wow. Cass?”

Tim was shocked. He had only ever seen Cass in pyjamas or comfy clothes. But now she had stepped out of her room in a beautiful black dress. Cass was a thin girl and didn’t have to hide anything. When she turned to face him though, Tim laughed.

“I’m sorry. You just look so uncomfortable. That big a deal?”

“…I feel ridiculus. My brother asked me to be his date for his business dinner.”

“Nonononooo… You look great! Just, may I?”

Cass shrugged, but nodded. So Tim took a long look at her. He then carefully pulled out a few strands of hair from her very strict hairdo and rearranged her light scarf into a sort of almost jacket. He smiled at her brightly.

“That’s better. Bit more covered, bit less headmistress.”

“Yeah, it is better. I’ll try to leave as fast as I can.”

“Need me to call with an emergency?”

Finally Cass laughed, but gave him her number and made him promise to call around 10pm.


End file.
